


A Lot Can Happen In A Day

by KikiKierra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Superfriends mentioned but not a major part of the story, Valentine's Day Party, drunk alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: Still trying to get over Kelly, Alex refuses to come to Kara's Valentine's Day party and gets drunk instead. What happens when Lena comes looking for her?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	A Lot Can Happen In A Day

“No, absolutely not,” Alex shook her head.

Kara’s face fell, “But it’ll be fun, pleaseeee,” she drew the last word out childishly. 

“I’ve got plans,” Alex shrugged.

“No you don’t, the party isn’t even on Valentine’s Day anyway”.

“Kara stop! It has been just over a month since Kelly broke up with me and left to go back to Metropolis. The _last_ thing I want to do is go to some stupid Valentine’s party. I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t want this. So please, _please_ , just leave me alone!” Alex threw her hands up in frustration.

Kara sighed, resigned to the fact that Alex wasn’t going to give in. “Fine, be boring, but I’m still gonna have a party”.

“Good for you,” Alex grumbled.

“The invite still stands if you change your mind”.

“I won’t”.

As soon as Kara was gone Alex groaned and leaned back on the sofa, rubbing her forehead in frustration. She knew she shouldn’t have been so short with Kara, her sister was only trying to help. But she was sad and tired and not feeling at all sociable. That party did not sound appealing. Plus it didn’t help that Lena would be there. Alex had always known that Lena was attractive but she’d never thought any further about it since both she and Lena were always in relationships or just too busy for them. But, now she was single and desperate to feel anything other than utterly miserable, Alex had found her thoughts often wandering to the raven-haired beauty that fits so well in their little group. 

Alex loves the way she and Lena can talk science for hours without getting bored. She loves her kindness. And her smile, _god that smile can light up an entire room._ Alex caught herself smiling as she thought about it and shook her head. 

“Get it together Danvers,” she muttered quietly. _This is getting out of control._

***

Lena rifled through her closet eventually settling on a black sweater to go with her blue skinny jeans. She straightened her hair, deciding to leave it loose tonight and completed the look with her signature red lipstick.

She was looking forward to Kara’s Valentine’s party, before she’d met Kara and the superfriends social events that were actually enjoyable were few and far between in her life. However, she was mostly just excited to see Alex. She’d been harbouring a crush on her for a while now and it seems like every interaction she has with her only makes her feelings stronger. She knew it was too soon to say anything, Alex was still getting over Kelly, but she couldn’t help but feel hopeful that maybe one day she’ll have a chance.

Lena was one of the last to arrive at the party, with only J’onn arriving after her. She was greeted with an excited hug from Kara. Lena rolled her eyes and muttered something about Kara being worse than an over-excited labrador puppy. She scanned the room and was disappointed to realise that Alex wasn’t there. She pushed down her disappointment and went to make conversation with Brainy and Nia. 

Lena happily chatted and played whatever games the superfriends were currently obsessed with. However, when Kara excused herself to the kitchen to grab more snacks, Lena followed her. 

“Hey, nice party,” she said. 

“Lena! Thanks! Guess what?! I’m going on a date with William tomorrow,” Kara started rambling before she noticed the Lena’s downcast expression,” Wait, are you okay?” 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Lena said quickly, flashing Kara a smile, “Where’s Alex?”

“Oh she didn’t want to come, she’s still sad about Kelly,” Kara explained. 

“Right, okay,” she sighed. Of course she didn’t want to come to a party that celebrates love. Lena knew that should have been obvious but she couldn’t help but be disappointed anyway. She put on a bright, fake smile, “So, tell me more about this date with William”. With that, Kara launched into excited explanation, telling Lena all about what they had planned. 

Lena left the party as early as she deemed appropriate, making an excuse about having had a busy week. _That wasn’t entirely untrue, her weeks were always busy_ , she justified it in her mind. 

She was planning on going home, putting on a sad movie, and wallowing in her feelings. But at the last second she changed her mind and told her driver to take her to this seedy bar downtown that she knew Alex frequented. 

She walked in and carefully scanned the crowd for any sign of Alex. She gave a small smile when her eyes landed on Alex sitting at the bar. She made her way over and slid into the seat next to Alex. 

***

Alex signaled the bartender to bring her another drink. She downed it instantly like she had the other … _few?_ She knew she should stop, go home, go to bed. But she didn’t want to, she wanted to get so drunk that she forgot about everything on her mind. 

She was on drink one too many when Lena sat next to her. 

“Lena? Shouldn’t you be at Kara’s party?” she asked, slurring her words a little from the alcohol. 

“Shouldn’t _you?”_ Lena replied without missing a beat. 

“Touché,” Alex replied, “but I’m sad, what’s your excuse?”

“Looking for you. And you could’ve been sad with your friends, we care about you, I care about you”.

“Didn’t wanna do something stupid,” Alex muttered. 

Lena frowned, “Something stupid like what?”

Alex sighed, looking down at her glass. Even with the alcohol coursing through her veins, Alex knew she shouldn’t give voice to what she was thinking. She knew it wasn’t something she could take back. 

“Alex…” Lena prompted when no answer was forthcoming.

“Something stupid like kissing you,” Alex replied, barely more than a whisper.

That answer made Lena’s heart skip a beat. She looked over at Alex and was surprised at what she saw. There was a softness to her that Lena wasn’t used to. A fragility in her vulnerability that Lena found beautiful. Still she knew she had to be careful, Alex was drunk, _very drunk_ , it was entirely possible she’d wake up tomorrow and regret everything she’d said.

“You’re drunk,” Lena said, keeping her voice even, “Let me take you home”.

Alex frowned, trying to work out what Lena was thinking. But honestly, the alcohol was making her dizzy and it was impossible to think for very long. She gave up and nodded, allowing Lena to lead her out to the car, keeping her from stumbling and falling.

It wasn’t a long drive to Alex’s apartment, Lena had her driver park and wait while Lena helped Alex inside. “Brush your teeth,” she instructed, steering Alex into the bathroom. Lena left her there and went into Alex’s room, she opened the first drawer she found and was relieved to find it contained pyjamas. She grabbed some and threw them on Alex’s bed. She heard a loud crash followed by Alex cussing and went to investigate. 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, picking up the stuff Alex had knocked over, “go and get changed”. 

While Alex was getting changed Lena rummaged through the kitchen to find some Tylenol and a glass of water. When she went in to put them beside Alex’s bed she found Alex already asleep. She smiled at the woman sleeping, finally seeming at peace. She left the medicine and water and left, flipping the lock on the door as she went.

***

The next morning, Valentine’s Day, Alex woke up with a splitting headache. She took the Tylenol then dragged herself out of bed. Memories of the night before came drifting back, information trickling in slowly. Lena had come to find her, she was drunk, she’d told Lena she wanted to kiss her. _Wait. Shit_. She told Lena Luthor she wanted to kiss her. Then Lena took her home. Nothing else. 

_Goddamn it_ , Alex thought as she got into the shower, _why did Lena have to be so damn good at hiding her feelings_. Alex had no idea where she stood with Lena or how last night had affected that. 

She got out of the shower feeling slightly less like she’d been hit by a truck but with no more clarity regarding Lena than she’d had when she got in. She got dressed and decided to text Lena. 

_Are we still friends?_ was what the text read. Alex, having decided it was best to just be straightforward, sent the message then went to make coffee as a distraction from the anxiety growing inside her. 

When she returned to the couch with a steaming mug of coffee she picked up her phone. She saw the message marked “Seen” less than a minute after she’d sent it. But no response. 

She groaned and threw her phone down beside her. _Damn it Danvers, you might’ve just royally fucked up._

She was less than a quarter of the way through her coffee when she heard a knock at her door. “Fuck’s sake,” she grumbled as she went to open the door.

She was shocked to find Lena standing there. “How’s your head?” Lena asked as she walked in.

“Pounding, but getting better,” Alex shrugged “Coffee?”

“No thanks, how much of last night do you remember?”

“All of it, that’s why I sent that text,” Alex frowned, not sure exactly where Lena was going with this conversation.

Lena nodded slowly, “Did you mean it?”

“Uh…” _this is a trap, this feels like a trap_ , Alex had no idea what answer she could give that wouldn’t further mess up her already messed up life.

Lena was becoming increasingly uncomfortable by Alex’s hesitation and began to question whether coming here had been such a good idea. She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her sweater. “It’s just that I might’ve made a reservation … for us … tonight … if you want,” she explained, blushing slightly. 

“What?” Alex was stunned. 

“I’m asking you on a date,” Lena said with a little more confidence when she realised Alex hadn’t immediately rejected her. 

“You came here to ask me on a date? Not to yell at me?”

“Of course I didn’t come to yell at you”.

“Wait, how did you get a reservation? It’s Valentine’s Day,” Alex eyed her suspiciously. 

Lena laughed, “I guess being a Luthor has some benefits”.

“Ah right, rich CEO, I forgot”.

“So you’ll come?” 

“Of course,” Alex smiled, “I’d love to go on a date with you”.

“Great,” Lena grinned “I’ll text you the details”.

***

That’s how Alex found herself sitting at the bar of a very fancy restaurant, nursing a glass of scotch. It was only now starting to sink in that she was actually going on a date with Lena, she nervously tapped her foot against the stool she was perched on. 

She heard the restaurant door open and turned around. Lena looked absolutely stunning, in a deep red dress that was sinfully low cut, it was a far cry from the grey hoodie and jeans she had worn that morning. 

Lena could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her as she moved through the room towards the bar. “Hey,” she said as reached Alex’s side, touching her shoulder gently. 

“Wow,” Alex breathed, “you look perfect”.

Lena smiled, looking Alex up and down, taking in her smart black pants and white collared shirt, “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

A waiter showed the couple to their table and Lena ordered a bottle of red wine that was brought out quickly. They made small talk as they perused the menu, Alex mentally noting that the restaurant was so expensive the prices were not even displayed on the menu. 

“Are you gonna tell me why you asked me out tonight?” Alex asked once they’d ordered their meals. 

“What?” Lena frowned.

“If I’m a pity date just tell me,” Alex continued.

“You’re not, far from it in fact,” Lena said “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now but you were with Kelly and then I thought it was too soon but last night gave me the confidence that maybe you were ready to start dating again”.

“I don’t know if I am,” Alex confessed “I don’t know if I ever will be”.

Lena reached across the table and took Alex’s hand, “I understand that, we can take it slow, or not date at all, whatever you want”.

“I want to try,” Alex said quickly, then added “I like you”.

“Good,” Lena smiled, “I like you too”. 

With that, their food arrived and the conversation died off as they began to eat. After they’d finished their meals, Lena paid for the food despite Alex’s protests. Alex suggested they walk down to a nearby ice cream store that was open late. They walked through the streets eating their ice cream and making small talk, Alex was struck by just how at peace she felt. 

“Thanks for tonight,” she said quietly.

“Any time”.

If you asked they’d each say the other initiated it, but somehow they were kissing. Lena’s arms came up around Alex’s neck as she melted into the kiss.

“Damn, taking it slow kinda sucks,” Alex quipped when they finally broke apart.

“Well we don’t have to? You could always come home with me”.

“Next time maybe I will,” Alex laughed.

“At least I know there’ll be a next time”.

“Of course,” Alex agreed. They parted with a final kiss and Alex left feeling much better than she had merely 24 hours prior, _a lot can happen in a day_ she thought to herself as she made her way home.


End file.
